Challenger
by Distant Storm
Summary: One-Shot. What would happen if she reached her dream first? Pokeshipping if you squint.


Well, this is the first time I've written anything to post in almost two years. I figure it'll be short, but who knows, I might have more to post. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ash, Misty, or Pikachu. All rights go to their respective owners.

Title: Challenger

Author: Distant Storm

Written: 1 February 2010

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner!"

The crowd cheered loudly, causing the hatted trainer to smile, flash a victory smile and pose, and his Pikachu to jump upon his shoulder. His small pointed teeth jutted out of a cute smile and matching V-pose with its left paw. Lance nodded and shook hands with his challenger and the winner of their match

"Well done, Ash. Only one more match to go." He smiled. "Good luck."

Ash laughed, his usually cheerful self boosted from the victory. "Thanks, Lance," he said, his grip loosening on the Elite Four member's hand.

Lance made eye contact with his black haired challenger. The dragon master's eyes narrowed, and he gripped Ash's hand to make sure he had the younger trainer's attention. "You'll need it."

Both the trainer and his Pokemon looked at each other, then back to Lance. "No way, I've got this one under my belt!"

Meanwhile, above the first level of the crowd, the final master shook her head from behind the curtain that hid her from the crowd. It would be her first battle as a member of the Elite Four. Not a soul knew.

"Stupid Ash," she mumbled to herself, "Always so damn cocky."

The winds picked up, and the announcer's voice filled the sold-out stadium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, without further adieu, the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will now meet the fourth and final member of the Elite Four!"

The crowd roared louder than ever before.

The Dragon Master made his way up the steps to where the final member of the Elite Four waited to see if she would have to take on this challenger. She would. When Lance met her eyes, he saw a mixture of determination and pride. Not just in the challenger, but in herself.

They both grew up persuing their dreams, but she had gotten to hers first.

"Good luck," The Dragon Master said softly, meeting her cool sea-green gaze.

She nodded. "Thank you, Lance."

With a final glance toward her challenger, who had yet to see who he was to be facing -- he looked _rather_ impatient -- she waited for the announcer to continue, approaching the curtain that shielded her from view.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Final Master,"

She watched the crowd stand and look toward the curtain behind which Lance had disappeared and she was about to emerge from, cheering loudly. It was her first appearance after her induction just under a year ago.

Ash gulped back the last of his anxiousness and nerves. He had this, he had come so far.

"Making her Elite Four debut all the way from Cerulean City!"

She smiled, watching Ash. Behind him, Brock and Tracey looked at each other in silent shock.

_Could it be?_

She stepped into the light.

The crowd screamed, but to her, it was silent. Ash did not need to hear her last name to know who he was challenging. His face dropped in absolute shock. That was the very _last_ thing he was expecting. After all, he had been told she was not able to make it thanks to duties at the Gym.

Sea green met chocolate brown as their eyes locked. She smiled; her grown out red hair hidden by a black hooded cape. She wore blue pants that were white at the top and faded to a deep cerulean at the bottom. Her shirt was white and her outfit hugged curves developed in the past two years since she had last seen her challenger. A tear-drop shaped Mystic Water necklace, reminiscent of her hometown's badge hung around her neck, and small hoops adorned each ear. Ash gulped again, visibly this time.

Each challenger had to individually challenge the next member; they could quit at any time.

The crowd anticipated this, and grew silent.

Before she addressed the challenger and his Pikachu, she looked behind him, meeting the eyes of all of their friends, seeing their jaws dropped in shock, their eyes wide. Only one person had expected this. Delia Ketchum had tears in her eyes and smiled at the redheaded water master, pride evident in her eyes, one hand over her heart.

She approached the center ring where her challenger awaited, stopping ten feet away.

"Pikachupi?" Came a quiet question.

Her eyes didn't soften. This was business.

"Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town," She said, with more authority than he or his friends had ever heard. "You have successfully defeated Pyschic Master Will, Rock Master Bruno, and Dragon Master Lance. Deliberate before you make your decision."

She said it although she knew he didn't need to hear it. He would do it, no matter what.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers, although he did blink a few times. He closed them for a few heated moments that were actually seconds, then met her eyes with a blazing determination. She smiled; it was on.

Finally, it had come down to this.

"I challenge you!"

She dropped the cape and stared him dead in the eye.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, I, Water Master Misty, accept your challenge. If you win, the title of Pokemon Master is yours."

xxxxxxxxxx

I have always wanted to write a multi-chaptered fic about this. I don't know if any exist, but here's a one-shot on the subject. Let me know what you think, maybe I can make something more of it.


End file.
